Along with the development of location tracking technologies, a path display map that may generate and display a path from a current location to a destination is commercialized. In general, the path display map may verify a location of a path display terminal using a Global Positioning System (GPS), retrieve map information from the location of the path display terminal to a destination, and generate and display an optimal path.
The conventional path display map two-dimensionally displays buildings around a road corresponding to the map information and thus may not display a characteristic appearance of the buildings.
In order to overcome the above limit, there is provided a method that may display a path of the path display map using a three-dimensional (3D) map. However, in this case, when a path needs a left turn or a right turn of a vehicle, a road that is provided on a left side or a road that is provided on a right side may be occluded by buildings. Accordingly, it may be difficult to recognize that the path needs the left turn or the right turn.
When using a 2D image symbol to be used for indicating a turn area in the conventional path display map, a perspective scheme may be applied. Due to a characteristic of a 3D map where an image size becomes smaller as a distance becomes more distant, only when the path is sufficiently close to the turn area, the 2D image symbol may be displayed in a recognizable size. Accordingly, there is a need for a direction indication method that may easily recognize a turn section from a long distance.